Meeting the Parents
by D0ll
Summary: "How dare you!" "Courtney don't," Scott said pulling her away, "That's your mother." "No Scott!" Courtney said shaking her boyfriend's hand off of her and walking forward to confront her mother, brown eyes full of pent up of hatred and revulsion, "I'm not with Scott because "I'm 'slumming it', or 'prone to bad boys' he makes me feel wanted and I love him!"


A/N: originally written on tumblr with Ana Kat.

* * *

"How _**dare**_ you!"

"Courtney don't," Scott said pulling her away, "That's your mother."

"No Scott!" Courtney said shaking her boyfriend's hand off of her and walking forward to confront her mother, brown eyes full of pent up of hatred and revulsion, "I'm not with Scott because "I'm 'slumming it', or 'prone to bad boys' he makes me feel wanted and I love him!"

"You're too young, you don't know what love is!" Mrs. Garcia insisted her voice filled with superiority.

"_Si mama_, I do, and I know what you have with _papi _sure isn't it, you never even talk to each other! Come on Scott, we're going." Courtney said turning her back on her parents about to head out the door when her mother grabbed her arm.

"You are not leaving this house, young lady!"

"No! You can't control me any more! I'm a legal adult and I can do what I want and go where I want, with who I want to go with!" Courtney yelled heading outside walking down the steps of the porch, "And you are wrong. Scott is going somewhere in life, he's smart, capable, and a hard worker and most importantly because I believe in him more than you ever believed in *papi*."

Courtney angrily slammed the door behind her and Scott and Mrs. Garcia were left staring at each other in awkward silence.

"I'm sorry about that ma'am-"

"Scott!"

"Coming! Look I have to go," Scott said looking genuinely apologetically at Mrs. Garcia as he grabbed the doorknob "Maybe next time will go better dinner, okay bye."

The door slammed closed behind him, sighting silently as he watched his girlfriend storm away with loud curses and clear anger. Quick mental note to never bright this in front of her parents again.

"H-hey, wait up!" Scott called, running behind the brunette as she continued to walk, if you could call that walking she was more like opening a path to hell, along the sidewalk. "You know, those where your parents back there."

"Does it matter?!" She snarled, buffing air through her nose as an angry bull. "Technically, I don't need them any more anyway…"

"Courtney, these are your parents we are talking about." He insisted, genuinely trying to make her enter any sane reasoning.

"Your only family, hell I would be mad if Pappy told me to break up with you in front of your face, but that no reason to leave them! They care 'bout you!" But her face maintained the furious expression, his words weren't affecting her. "Maybe we should do what they wan-" She stopped, dryly and sudden, glancing at him as if her eyes could easily set him on fire. He gulped.

"Why does everyone has to decide what's best for me?!" She shouted, her face inching dangerously close to his, the red head backed up inches away from her erupting form. "Wasn't enough the fact they controlled my life for more than fifteenth years?! The made me do thing I didn't wanted, and I HATED it. I hated those stupid congress and the debate team was sucking my sanity little by little! Those blood suckers from the student council were just a ball of assholes-"

He flinched, watching how the hate flowed through her tongue. He opened his mouth to say something, but she continued. The bitterness accumulated in her body exploiting so easily.

"Oh, but _no! _I had to be the president AND a cheerleader captain AND also a straight A student! I wasn't perfect! But I had to! I had to be fucking perfect because they fucking wanted it! And just when I get a boyfriend who is out of my 'standard' they think I'm the bad guy now!" But suddenly, you could almost consider it bipolar, her face started to soften. Tears started to roll down her cheeks, and she sniffed so unattractive snot wont come out of her nose. She stopped shouting, she stopped to cry out loud the accumulated hate towards her parents, and tears began to drop into the pavement. He stared at her, mostly out of fear for such bipolarity from this woman in from of him, but also noticing how she couldn't take all this pressure. All this years, the reality, the press, the public, everyone. Just telling her what to do. And even through he was still scared for her recent tantrum, he brought her close and let her cry into his shoulder.

Scott felt her hot tears soak his shirt, for awhile he stood there, stiff and unmoving, unsure how to respond since he wasn't used to giving affection or receiving it. But slowly his hand drifted up to hold her back, his other hand stroking her soft brown hair. He whispered softly in her ear, enjoying their closeness. Eventually Courtney's cries became quieter and she looked up at Scott with pleading wet brown eyes.

"You weren't really going to leave me, were you?" Her voice cracked at the end and was filed with choked up sobs and desperatipn. Scott felt like his heart was going to break from seeing the strong girl he loved so broken up.

It didn't surprise Scott when Courtney's mother took one look at him and promptly ordered her to break up with him, he knew he wasn't good enough for Courtney and their relationship was going way too well so it was only a matter of time before they broke up. At least he got to call his dream girl his for a few weeks he reasoned resigned to his fate. He never expected Courtney to actually rebel against her parents. She loved rules and order, she usually did whatever her parents asked of her.

Scott's southern upbringing told him that it wasn't right, how she and there fore they, disrespected their elders and especially her own parents by talking back. But another side of him, the devious side reveled in it. Mr. And Mrs. Garcia deserved it for judging him, insulting and putting so much pressure on Courtney to be perfect. He also loved the fact that he had solid proof now that Courtney's feelings for him were genuine. He wasn't just some rebound she'd drop as soon as some ivy league dweeb came around. She said she loved him and he knew he loved her.

Courtney didn't even want him to meet her parents, he heard about how her last relationship with Duncan fell apart soon after he meant her controlling and snobby parents. Scott was the one who pushed it, he needed to meet them if their relationship was ever going to develop more, and now he had and he was ashamed of the fact he almost broke up with her just because of her stupid family. He wasn't Duncan, he wasn't going to abandon her when times got tough. This was a test, he realized, of their relationship and now their relationship was only going to get stronger.

"Of course not. I don't even know why I said that." Scott reassured Courtney softly kissing her temple, "Ya know I'm nuts over ya."

Courtney giggled and Scott headed over to his old, beat up truck the one Courtney's mother referred to as a 'rust bucket' parked a long side the road and opened the door for her, holding out his hand, "Let's get outta here and go back to my place."

Courtney blushed, she loved what a southern gentleman Scott could be, and took his hand, letting him lift her up and place her gently on the seat, then her boyfriend was hopping in the driver's seat beside her.

Scott put the keys in the ignition and revved the engine loudly. Courtney smiled at his deviousness, his little piece of revenge for her mother insulting his beloved truck. Courtney loved his wicked side too and even something petty like that made her feel happier after what just happened.

Scott turned his head around to face her, "I say we ain't never going to let anybody get in between our relationship, babe. Me and you against the world, ya hear?"

Courtney smiled and scooted closer to him taking his hand into hers, "I concur."

"Bonnie and Clyde?" he asked squeezing her hand.

Courtney nodded "Bonnie and Clyde."

Scott grinned and suddenly Courtney was taking his face in between her hands and kissing him deeply. She didn't plan it like she planned the rest of her life kissing him was on pure impulse and it felt great. Courtney could vaguely hear her parents fighting in the background but she easily tuned them out, right now she could care less, it felt like her and Scott were the only ones that mattered in the whole world.

Scott still had a sinister smile on his face as he pushed a button, music blaring out of his speakers as the truck raced down the other wise quiet suburb street.


End file.
